1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device intended to be worn by a person suffering from severe debilitating dyskinesia (shaking, tremors). In particular, the present invention is a hand tremor stabilizer which utilizes a gyroscope to counteract unwanted and uncontrollable movements that a person""s arms are subject to due to dyskinesia.
2. Discussion of Background Information
There are many individuals who are unable to manage many of the routines of daily living due to the fact that their arms shake uncontrollably. These men and women suffer from a variety of ailments that have a common symptom, severe debilitating dyskinesia (shaking, tremors). Individuals with this problem do not have enough stability and control of their hands to allow them to perform seemingly simple tasks, such as: holding a glass of water without spilling it, eating without the embarrassment of bringing a fork to their mouth while dropping the food, holding and reading a newspaper without it shaking uncontrollably, or signing one""s own name.
Currently, there is a known device that has been designed to prevent uncontrollable tremors, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,571, which provides a gyroscope that is held against the backside of the human hand by a VELCRO strap to reduce or eliminate the effect of tremors. The gyroscope is driven by an electric motor energized by batteries. The batteries are mounted near the periphery of the gyroscope to enhance the gyroscopic action. In a modified form of the known device, the motor is not mounted on the backside of the hand but is a separate unit to which the gyroscope can be readily coupled and uncoupled when required.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,571 has several major disadvantages. In particular, the aforementioned device is only capable of canceling out unwanted movement in one planar direction since the gyroscope configuration disclosed is a one flywheel or one dimensional countereffective gyroscope.
To understand the drawbacks of the aforementioned device, it is first essential to understand some basics about gyroscopes and their countereffect to any applied force, otherwise known as precession.
When a gyroscope is spinning it contains stored energy. Under Newton""s first law of motion, any body will continue in its state of motion until outside forces change it, whether the body is still or traveling. For every action upon a spinning gyroscope, there is an equal, yet 90 degree reaction to the force applied to the gyroscope. Thus, if the gyroscope is moved, the gyroscope will compensate for this movement. A one flywheel gyroscope is only capable of countereffecting a force vector about one axis or in one plane. A two flywheel gyroscope is capable of countereffecting forces in two planes or two dimensions. A three flywheel gyroscope is capable of countereffecting force in all three dimensions.
Since a gyroscope is an instrument that resists change in the direction in which it is traveling, in spite of external forces which may be attempting to change its course, the gyroscope may be used to dampen and eliminate any outside forces that might be directed toward an object. For purposes of this application, a tremor of the hand, wrist, and arm can be considered such an external force that keeps the same from moving in its planned course. Thus, a gyroscope can be used to stabilize the dyskinesia (tremors) of the hand.
With respect to the handheld gyroscopic device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,571, when the gyroscope is rotating, the gyroscope is only capable of canceling unwanted motion from the arm with respect to one planar direction. As a result, the direction of the force component which the tremor is canceled out depends on the spinning rotation of the gyroscope (i.e. clockwise or counterclockwise). A drawback to the one flywheel approach is that tremors are rarely one dimensional in nature with respect to arm movement. Rather, the arm typically flails in unpredictable motion about one, two, or three axes. Since the aforementioned handheld gyroscope is only a one flywheel design, tremors in the second and third planes are not countereffected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,571 has another major disadvantage in that the placement of the gyroscope is permanently fixed in one position on the device (i.e. above the hand of the user). Because the gyroscope cannot be moved, the cancellation effect of the unwanted tremor force is limited to the area of the user""s hand. Since tremors are the result of the larger forearm muscles, as well as the smaller intrinsic muscles of the hand, positioning the gyroscope on the top of the hand is not the most effective position because the countereffect of the gyroscope is truly misfocused on the main source of tremors, i.e., the larger forearm muscles.
Furthermore, the positioning of the gyroscope on the top of the hand may not be ergonomically feasible depending on the activity sought to be performed by the user utilizing the aforementioned device. Also, it would be more desirable to provide a mounting system for the gyroscope which addresses and stabilizes not only the hand area, but also the forearm area of the user.
What is needed is a hand tremor stabilizer which is capable of being adjusted and tuned to a higher degree of fidelity according to the user""s needs. For instance, if the user suffers from serious tremors which move his/her hand violently in different directions, a two flywheel gyroscope is preferable over a one flywheel design.
Furthermore, adjustability and tunability is needed with respect to the placement of the gyroscope on the hand, wrist and arm. Each person""s tremors are different. As a result, the best way to countereffect the uncontrollable shaking of each person, is to find the best position for the gyroscope for each person""s individual tremor characteristics.
The present invention removes the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a hand tremor stabilizer which is adjustable. In particular, the present invention discloses numerous embodiments which allow a plurality of gyroscopes to be mounted in numerous positions proximate the patient""s arm, wrist, and arm area. This feature provides for enhanced ergonomic characteristics. For instance, a patient which may require stabilization of his/her arm while writing on a desk, most likely will prefer a hand tremor stabilizer configuration in which the gyroscope is mounted on the top of the forearm (xe2x80x9cdorsal perspectivexe2x80x9d) so that the gyroscope does not interfere with the writing surface. However, a person holding a pistol may prefer a hand tremor stabilizer in which the gyroscope is mounted underneath or on a side of the arm.
Furthermore, an advantage of the present invention is that it is tunable. Each patient""s tremors are unique to that individual. Some patients may have violent tremors, while other patients perhaps only have mild shaking. Since the countereffect or stabilization force of a gyroscope is dependent on the number of flywheels the gyroscope has, this characteristic may be utilized to the patient""s advantage. For instance, if a patient""s tremors are only one dimensional in nature (or only in one plane), then only a one flywheel gyroscope needs to be used since all that is required are countereffective force in the same plane. Furthermore, if the patient""s tremors are so predictable that it is known precisely in which direction the tremors will project the patient""s arm towards, the gyroscope can be operated to spin in a specific direction to induce panning of the person""s arm in a direction opposite to that of the predictable tremors.
However, if a patient""s tremors occur over two or three planes, then the application of a two or three flywheel gyroscope or double gyroscope configuration is preferred since these configurations can cancel out forces in all three planes. In this circumstance, the patient""s tremors can be analyzed and it can be determined about which axes the tremors most likely will occur. If the patient""s tremors cause the patient""s arm to pitch up and down, while concurrently the patient""s arm rolls (about an axis along the length of his/her arm), then a specific gyroscope, such as a two flywheel gyroscope can be utilized to specifically counteract forces with respect to pitch and yaw.
Another advantage of the present invention is that several embodiments are provided which allow the patient the freedom to choose from what aspect his/her arm is to be supported, such as from the xe2x80x9cvolarxe2x80x9d aspect or xe2x80x9cdorsalxe2x80x9d, or even as a complete clamshell design.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a tunable and adjustable device for stabilizing tremors is provided, including a rigid splint for receiving a patient""s hand, wrist and forearm, and at least one gyroscope removably and rigidly attachable to the splint and positionable for countereffecting the tremors. According to another aspect of the present invention, the device includes at least one mounting band for securing the splint to the patient""s hand, wrist, and forearm. According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the device includes at least one rigid mounting member attached to the splint, the at least one mounting member having at least one of receiving sockets or threaded holes for receiving a gyroscope mounting fitting.
Other aspects of the present invention include the at least one mounting member attached to one of a bottom, top, and side of the splint. In another aspect of the present invention, the at least one mounting member is attached to the splint in a transverse orientation with respect to a longitudinal length of said splint. Additionally, other aspects of the present invention include at least one mounting member having a plurality of mounting members attached to the splint in a transverse orientation with respect to the longitudinal length of the splint.
In another aspect of the present invention, the at least one mounting member is attached in a longitudinal orientation with respect to a longitudinal length of the splint. According to another aspect of the present invention, the at least one mounting member includes a plurality of the mounting members attached to the splint in a longitudinal orientation with respect to the longitudinal length of the splint. According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the device further includes a rigid plate attached to the splint, the rigid plate having a plurality of receiving sockets or threaded holes for receiving a gyroscope mounting fitting, the receiving sockets or threaded holes being positioned in a matrix to provide multiple mounting positions in both a transverse and longitudinal orientation with respect to a longitudinal length of the splint.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the splint has vertical sidewalls and at least one rigid mounting member attached to each sidewall, the mounting member having at least one receiving socket or threaded hole for receiving a gyroscope mounting fitting. Other aspects of the present invention include the splint being structured to be attached to a dorsal portion of the patient""s hand, wrist and forearm. According to another aspect of the present invention, the device includes a plurality of mounting members attached to the splint in a longitudinal orientation with respect to the longitudinal length of the splint, said mounting members each having a plurality of receiving sockets or threaded holes for receiving a gyroscope mounting fitting. According to another aspect of the present invention, the device further includes a power supply for providing power to the at least one gyroscope. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the power supply includes a battery powerpack connected to the gyroscope by a power cord.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention the at least one gyroscope resists motion in at least one of one, two, and three directional planes. According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one gyroscope resists motion in at least one of about an x-axis, y-axis, and z-axis. Additionally, other aspects of the invention include the at least one gyroscope having at least one of one, two, and three flywheels for countereffecting tremors. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the splint includes a pair of splints configured in a clamshell orientation.
Furthermore, the present invention includes an articulated member connecting the at least one gyroscope to the at least one rigid mounting member. In another aspect of the present invention, the articulated member is capable of being adjusted and positioned by at least one of swiveling, telescoping, and rotating about a hinge, before the position of the articulated member is rigidly secured such that the at least one gyroscope is rigidly supported to the splint.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for tuning and adjusting a device for stabilizing tremors is provided. The device includes a rigid splint for receiving a patient""s hand, wrist and arm and at least one gyroscope removably and rigidly attached to the splint for countereffecting the tremors. The method includes attaching the splint to the patient""s hand, wrist, and arm that he/she intends to use for the at least one activity, and attaching and positioning the at least one gyroscope to the splint at least one location which countereffects the patient""s tremors.
According to another aspect of the present invention the attaching and positioning is based upon input from the dynamic characteristics of the patient""s tremors and the at least one activity the patient intends to perform with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors. In another aspect of the present invention, the method also includes operating the at least one gyroscope to countereffect the patient""s tremors while the patient performs the at least one activity with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the attaching and positioning includes mounting the at least one gyroscope to the splint so that the splint and at least one gyroscope are balanced as an entire unit.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the attaching and positioning includes mounting the at least one gyroscope to the splint in an out of balance position to induce at least one of a pulling, tipping, and rolling force in a desired direction. In another aspect of the present invention, the attaching and positioning includes orienting the at least one gyroscope such that tremors that at least one of pitch about an x-axis, yaw about a y-axis, and roll about a z-axis are countereffected. Other aspects of the present invention include wherein the attaching and positioning includes mounting the at least one gyroscope such that tremors are countereffected in at least one of one, two, and three planar directions.
Further aspects of the present invention include determining a rotational direction of at least one flywheel in said at least one gyroscope, based upon input from the dynamic characteristics of the patient""s tremors and the at least one activity the patient to perform with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors, such that the patient""s tremors are countereffected as a result of the rotational direction of the at least one flywheel in the at least one gyroscope. According to other aspects of the present invention, the method includes determining a rotational direction of at least one flywheel in the at least one gyroscope, based upon input from the dynamic characteristics of the patient""s tremors and the at least one activity the patient intends to perform with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors, such that the patient""s hand, wrist, and arm are pulled or panned in a direction opposing the patient""s tremors, as a result of the rotational direction of the at least one flywheel in the at least one gyroscope.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for tuning and adjusting a device for stabilizing tremors. The device includes a rigid splint for receiving a patient""s hand, wrist and arm and at least one gyroscope removably and rigidly attached to the splint for countereffecting the tremors. The method includes assessing the dynamic characteristics of the patient""s tremors, assessing at least one activity the patient intends to perform with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors, attaching the splint to the patient""s hand, wrist, and arm that he/she intends to use for the at least one activity, attaching the at least one gyroscope to the splint at a position which countereffects the patient""s tremors based upon input from the dynamic characteristics of the patient""s tremors and the at least one activity the patient intends to perform with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors, and operating the at least one gyroscope to countereffect the patient""s tremors while the patient performs the at least one activity with his/her hand, wrist, and arm which is subject to tremors.